It Took an Hour to Fall in Love
by ncisduckie
Summary: Hour word challenges- All unrelated one shots of our Favorite couple! Usagi and Mamoru! Mostly First-Season Romances! Rated T for safety. Lots of Fluff, Angst, and Just plain silliness! Quick Reads easy for any time of day!
1. Chemical Reaction

**Chemical Reaction**

I gaze out the window, trying to imagine being outside on such a wonderful day. Instead I am stuck inside this stuffy library with Ami talking my ear off. I love her, but, gosh. She should know by know I am no good at school. I never will be.

"If sodium and water bond, they will explode. This explosion will be called, what?" Ami asks, oblivious of the fact I'm not listening. Or maybe she does know. She is practically psychic, in my opinion.

Watching the bright colors outside the library, my mind wanders freely. Only to land on the atrocity named Chiba Mamoru. I shudder internally, displeased my mind would come to such a low standard. He and I are like two things that, when they combine, explodes. "A sick chemical reaction," I mutter under my breath. Him and his stupid nickname for m-

An applause brings me from my thoughts. I must have given Ami a funny look and her smile broadens. "You're right. Sodium and water exploding IS a chemical reaction!"

"Odango Atama actually did something right? Someone, check her temperature! I think she might be sick." I hear a voice snicker behind me and I instantly cringe. Speak of the devil. A snazzily clad devil, but a devil nonetheless.

My lip curls and my head whips around to meet his mocking gaze. "What do you want Mamoru-baka? Don't you have better things to do than tease me?" The words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them. I keep on trying to be nicer, but he brings out the worst in me.

He strikes his chest in mock-hurt. "Oy, Odango. But you've misunderstood." His words confuse me and my stomach twists sickly twists in hope. "You are just too tempting. Such an easy target."

"Why you little-"I move to lunge at him, but a combination of Ami's pulling at my arm and a pulling in my chest, stops me cold. "Gomen nasai, Mamoru-san," I whisper, before grabbing my chemistry book and running out. "We'll study some other time, Ami-chan!" I whisper-shout as I meet the doors.

I feel Ami's and Mamoru's eyes watch at me in bewilderment and I _try_ to push both of them out of my mind. But once again, Mamoru's face haunts my head. _I hate you, Baka. _But the pull in my heart I felt at the library comes back to remind me I don't.

He may bring out the worst in me, but that moment when I felt the sliver of hope, he brings much more than hate. And there's one emotionI know stronger than hate, love. Walking the two blocks to my house, I focus on that one word. Love. Love. Love.

I slip my shoes off in the doorway before sprinting to the computer upstairs. It's a communal device for the family, but I use it the most often. I drop my chemistry book on the desk and switch the computer on. Strumming an obscure beat with my fingers helps me pass the time as I wait for the log-in screen to load. My fingers fly across the board, almost instantly bringing up the web browser. I open a search page:

_Is love caused by a chemical reaction?_

Hundreds of results are spat back at me and I scan the results.

**Love: Reaction of Hormones**

**Love is more than hormones**

**The chemical reaction called love**

**The Science behind Love**

My mind spins as the results confirm my worst nightmare.

I, Tsukino Usagi, am in love with Chiba Mamoru.

What a sick, horrid chemical reaction. Damn you, chemistry.

**A/N: And thus completes the 1 hour challenge for the word "Reaction"-I like the whole chemical thing I did. But that could be the mere fact I'm taking Chemistry... Anyway, if you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review! Ideas? REVIEW! *smiles* And if you haven't...check out "Not a Crybaby" for Sailor Moon goodness!**


	2. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

I feel an object fly up and hit my head. Direct hit, if anybody really cared. But not even the young woman in front of me seemed to care she hit me. The young woman. With the blonde buns on top of her head.

_I allow my tears to fall. Everybody around me tells me it is okay to cry, after all I've been through. They say when I am well enough, I will be sent to an orphanage. Nobody has claimed me as a relative. I have a friend. Fiore. But even he is leaving me. Soon I will be all alone. My tears cause my body to shudder, and out of nowhere, I feel a warmth on my leg._

"_Don't cry," a soft voice murmurs. A voice like little bells. Her blue eyes stare up at me, hopeful. _

_I take notice of her hair, little blonde buns. I have never seen hair like that. Well, not that I can recall. "A close friend is going away," I sniff, trying to contain my tears for the little girl. "And I'll be all alone."_

_She takes her head from my leg and her gaze smiles up at me along with her lips. "Today, I'm gonna be a big sister, so I brought these for my mommy," She says, motioning with her small hand at a bouquet of deep red roses. She plucks out a single rose. "Here."_

_A heat radiates on my face, and I shakily take the flower. "Thanks." _

_She smiles and gives my leg a hug. "I'm your new family," she whispers, before turning away. "Mommy's gonna worry. Goodbye, family!" The little girl with the buns giggles before escaping my room. _

"You know, that hurt, Odango Atama," I say hastily, words escaping me. She looks so much like the girl from my memory. It sort of hurts. I never did see her again.

The blonde spins around, her blue eyes glaring at me. "Baka, mind your own business!" She hisses, snatching the paper from my hands before I can look at it. She has blue eyes too.

I feel a twinge in my gut and look away haughtily. "Next time, use a trash can, Odango." I can't help myself. I have never had any type of feelings for anybody. And this girl brings forth a feeling I cannot describe. Her presence is all too familiar.

She huffs and stalks away, and my eyes follow her. She turns back to look at me. Noticing me still looking at her, her cheeks flush and she sprints down the street.

There's _something_ about this Odango Atama that reminds me of my past, and I intend on finding out why she does.

**A/N: AHH! Sudden Inspiration as I was reading Alicia Blade's "Saying Goodbye to Dorothy". I kind of edited a lot of the script from their first meeting and the hospital scene from Promise of the Rose. But, still. It was instant and I had to write this before I lost it. And I'm working on an idea with Seiya, Arty. Just making sure it's going to work! ;)**


	3. Infection

**Infection**

**A/N: I was pestering for a word this week, and I accidentally made our admin a bit grouchy. So this one's for you, Cheyla! (-Check out her work!)**

. . .

My ears perk up as I hear the gentle bells of the arcade doors opening. Glancing down at my watch, I smile. 3:30 PM. She must have a detention or something. I dress my face up in what I hoped to be a megawatt smile before speaking. "Good Afternoon, Usagi-chan."

The man at the counter, reading his textbook with his customary cup of coffee, looked up to turn around to face the blonde. He is about to make his also customary teasing words of affection when he notices the girl's face is everything but happy.

I watch as my favorite patron sits at the counter, not even complaining how the only open seat is next to our very own 'Mamoru-baka'. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-Onii-san," she murmurs, dipping her head into her folded arms. She makes no other sound, and I take the hint to leave her alone.

Sharing a knowing look with Mamoru, I motion to Usagi with my hands. I pick up my order form and proceed to take the orders of the other patrons at the counter. Mamoru silently sighs in frustration. "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Go away Mamoru-san," I hear her whisper. I arch my eyebrow, especially since Mamoru actually proceeds to stand up. I know he has the slight infatuation with the young girl, but he seldom listens to her.

He beckons me over with his hand. "Go make her an extra-chocolate milkshake, put it on my tab," he tells me before picking up his school book and heading toward the doors.

Watching in awe as he exits the building, I hear Usagi's head pop up. "Is he actually gone?" She asks, bewildered. She had the same question as me.

"Yes," I say, turning around to the back to make the milkshake. Even the milkshake order is out of character for Mamoru. Maybe he is actually starting to show actual affection toward the girl. She is too sweet for him to continue to tease-if only I could get her to reciprocate the feelings.

A flick of the blender's power button after I added the necessary ingredients mixes them into a thick liquid. I pour the substance into a cold glass and slide the milkshake in from of the blonde. "Now that Mamoru-san is gone, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

The cheerful smile the milkshake caused falters as she purses her lips. "Not really," she admits, stirring her straw in the drink. Her blue eyes flicker down to watch the swirling chocolate in mock-fascination.

I give her a weary look. She isn't budging. "I can always call Mamoru back," I trail off, hoping to receive any reaction.

And a reaction I receive. "You wouldn't!" She gasps, almost knocking over her shake.

Nodding, I smile wickedly. "I would. I would do it in a heartbeat, if that is what it takes to have you tell me what's wrong." My plan is working extremely well, I can almost _feel_ the tension coming from the girl.

"Please, Motoki-onii-san! Anything but calling Mamoru-san!" She pleads with me, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

I watch her antics with an amused grin. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a crush on the guy!" I joke.

The blonde becomes silent as she drops my sleeve and sits back down on the stool. She takes long slurps of her milkshake, avoiding my eyes.

My heart skips a beat. "You do!" I point an accusing finger at my favorite girl.

"Stop saying things so loud!" She hisses, a deep flush fanning over her face.

I laugh, pulling my apron over my head. Proceeding to take Mamoru's old spot in front of the counter, I lean into the girl. "Tell me when you first realized you were in love."

She sinks down miserably. "Last night," she whispers, not believing it herself.

Holding back a laugh of extreme happiness. _Everything is working out perfectly_, I think, remembering Mamoru's own crush. "How?"

"I don't know!" She shouts, her head popping up so her eyes meet my own."He's a stupid infection. He's taking over my mind!" She cries, pointing at her head. "He's like-the chicken pox."

Her outburst sounds eerily similar to Mamoru's from the month before. "I know the 'cure'," I tell her, my heart warm with all the happy feelings inside.

Her eyes brighten. "Really?" She grabs my shirt, "Tell me how to get rid of him! This stupid 'Mamoru-disease'!"

"Tell him," I smile.

The look on her face tells me she doesn't appreciate my answer. "Go to hell, Motoki-onni-san."

"Hey, you asked," I laughed, jumping away from her arms ready to strangle my neck. True love, I guess, is kind of like a disease. I smile to myself as I escape to my safe spot behind the counter. _I so called this._


	4. Daytime Yawning

**Daytime Yawning**

**A/N: I SWEAR I am working on the whole Seiya thing. But this is just. Yawning. And I got a cute idea. I'm like 3 pages into the Seiya one. It's pretty darn funny, if you ask me. Anyway, please read and review! **

**. . .**

A blonde with her long hair done up in buns sits at the Crown Arcade's newly installed countertop. An algebra text lay in front of her, but her blue eyes are glazed over instead of attentive. The problems have long ago bored her, allowing her to forget just exactly where she sits.

A young man with ebony hair that falls into his face smiles devilishly at the sight of the girl. His girl. Well, not exactly. Only in his mind-as sick as that sounds. He moves slyly across the arcade floor from the entrance, his mind reeling. He puts his hands at her waist. "Reading interesting, Odango?"

Her head shoots up and the man easily dodges what would have been a scarily accurate impact hit. "Mamoru-baka!" The girl screeches, turning around in her chair, stretching in the process. "Do you always have to pick on innocent young girls?"

"I don't deem you to be so 'innocent', Odango," he smirks, watching in amusement as her cheeks flush a bright pink.

"What is th-" She's about to rip him a new one when a yawn over-powers her ability to speak. "Oh, excuse me."

Mamoru's smile broadens. "It means you ar-" He too stops, yawning.

The blonde giggles as her enemy yawns as well, and she thinks about how karma must have attacked. She relishes the thought-only to yawn again. Her eyes widen and her hand flies up.

"You started this, Odan-" Mamoru tries to accuse. Once again, his sentence is consumed by a yawn.

Usagi's eyes flare. "I did no such th-" Yawn. "I hate yo-" Yawwwwn.

"Love you too, Od-" Yawn.

Both pairs of blue eyes widen and they both manage to stop the incoming yawn.

"What?" Both shout. And Mamoru's typically calm face reddens.

He looks away. "Sorry. It came out in the mo-" Another yawn captures his words. "Damn yawns."

The blonde laughs nervously before jumping off her stool. She grabs her math text and inches closer to Mamoru. "Love you too," she laughs, kissing him on the cheek. Before he can react, she skips away. "See ya, Mamoru-baka!"

The ebony-haired man stares at her receding figure in great awe. "She just-" He touches his cheek and yawns once again. "Thank God for yawning."


	5. Burying Me

**Burying Me**

"I hate you, Mamoru-baka,"

The words come oh so easily. I hardly think when I say them. And you hardly think as you respond.

"Oy, I'm hurt Odango Atama!" You deadpan, clutching your chest in mock pain.

I command myself not to smile at your antics. _I will not smile. I will not smile. I will not smile. I will not smile. _I smile. "Go to hell, baka-san." My voice is sweet and my smile is brighter.

Your smile falters before completely dying. "Okay then, Usagi-chan. Bye now." You turn, your face a mask of defeat. I want to reach out and stop you, to tell you I didn't mean a word I said. To tell you I love you. But I cannot. I'm not that strong.

Instead, I watch your figure recede. And my insides crumble. I turn back to the Arcade's counter, defeated. Your being is slowly taking over me. I cannot function. I'm suffocating in you. You're burying me. You're killing me.

I'm killing you.

I stand up, ignoring every voice in my head telling me to stop. STOP. Stop.

My long hair tickles at the back of my knees as I start to run. As I start to run towards where my heart tells me you are. And there you are. Slowly dragging your feet, while your hideous green jacket hangs limply across your broad shoulders. What did I say again? Oh, yes. _Go to hell._

"Mamoru-san." My voice is just as weak as I feel. But you stop as if I shouted.

Your head whips around. Your midnight eyes are frantic. "What?" The word is cold. Dead.

"I love you." My voice is softer than before. Barely a whisper.

But as if a spell was broken, your eyes soften and a smile graces your face. "Usagi-chan?" I nod, looking away. If you denied me, I might just die right where I stand. "Oh, God, Usako. I love you too," you say, your voice like one thousand angels singing. I feel your arms wrap around me and I let out a squeak of surprise. "How much do you love me?" You whisper into my ear.

I shiver and look up into your eyes. "My love for you is burying me alive."

**. . .**

**A/N: The word of the week. Perfect for a little angst. A little fluff. Short sentences are significant. Anyway, been loving the reviews! Thanks for all the support! Oh, and ideas are welcome! *insert smiley face***


	6. Be Mine!

**Be Mine**

**A/N: This one's for ****Chibi Horsewoman****! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**SUPER Late fic. I kind of just got home tonight. Oh wells, tonight is night 1 of a 5 night break from school! So update ahoy!**

**Oh, apologies for this being a** _**little **_**OOC. It's supposed to be funny. Notice how I'm no good at this comedic thing.**

When Tsukino Usagi walks into The Crown Arcade, she notices how everything is _dreadfully _wrong. Typical patrons are now paired off, happily smiling at each-other. Not just that, but a sickly sweet smell seems to be wafting through the automatic doors. And Everything. Is. Pink.

"Motoki-onii-san!" She calls out, her brows furrowing closer together with every second.

The blond haired man walks cheerfully from the back room, carrying a strawberry milkshake. "Konnichiwa Usa-chan!" He greets with a broad grin.

Usagi's blue eyes narrow. "What the heck is happening? I know pink is great and all, but this is too much. Even for you." She practically spits her words at her usually beloved brother-figure.

His eyebrow arches. "Don't tell me, you forgot," Motoki accuses, pointing a finger. And the blonde's face remains blank. "February Fourteenth?" Nothing. He sighs. "Valentine's Day?"

"Don't be stupid, onii-san, Valentine's Day isn't for another," she pauses to tick off her fingers, "Fifteen days!"

As the young girl counted, a man clad in a green jacket comes up behind her. "Don't they teach you anything in your school? Last year was a leap year. This year there are only twenty eight days in February."

She whips her head around. "Shut-up, baka!" She continues to think. And think.

"Oh."

Motoki quickly escorts the silent blonde away from the man, balancing the milkshake in his left hand. "Come on, Mamoru. Play nice. It's Valentine's Day."

The black-haired man glares. "As if I could forget. It's not as if you've been reminding me. Every. Day. Since. January." He proceeds to follow his friend and sit down at the counter. "I need a coffee."

Motoki nods, setting down the now semi-melted strawberry milkshake. "Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi-chan." He turns back to Mamoru. "Sure thing on the coffee thing." He walks back to his place behind the counter, leaving Usagi by herself. Next to Mamoru. "So, Mamoru, the gaggle of fans still after you?"

Usagi chokes on the milkshake. _Mamoru? Fans?_

The men pause long enough to ensure she's not, in fact, dead. "Yes. I can tell you at least five have entered this place since I arrived, too." He happily takes the white cup from his friend. "They just do not understand I'm taken."

"Taken?" Usagi asks, incredulous. "Someone actually wants to date you, Baka?"

A light pink flush appears on the dark-haired man's face, but he makes no motion to answer. "He's taken mentally," Motoki supplements, taking a pink hand towel out from under the shelf. "And he's too chicken to make things a reality!"

The blonde furrows her brows again. "Who is this girl?"

Motoki grins. "You."

. . .

"Usagi-chan, can you hear me?" Ami asks, waving her small, pale hand in front of her friend's face.

The blonde's blue eyes flicker with recognition. "Y-yeah. Yes. Totally listening, Ami-chan."

A raven-haired girl scoffs. "Be real, Odango Atama. You were totally spaced."

Usagi's blue eyes narrow. "Prove it."

Rei opens her mouth to make a retort, only to be interrupted by an ebony-haired man."Excuse me girls, I needed to talk to Odango. Alone."

Everybody's ears perk up, remembering Mamoru fidgeting in front of their normal booth. The group's eyes turn to Usagi, who is still trying to determine what just happened, before standing up to push her out of the booth.

The small girl lands with 'oof' in his arms before she rockets out of his grasp."Make it quick, she murmurs, turning away from the table and heading toward the back. Not able to comprehend the girl and her irrational actions, Mamoru follows.

He reaches her now still figure, still nervous as before. "Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan," he starts, running a hand through his hair.

The girl stares at him. "You just called me Usagi."

"It _is _your name, isn't it?" He panics. Was it the wrong name?

She nods, easing his nerves. Slightly. The blonde motions at the man to continue.

"Well, um..." he stammers, stuffing his hand into his pocket, "I wanted to..." He removes a small velvet box from his pocket. "To give you this." And without another word, he scampers away.

Usagi stands, glued to where her feet are. She opens the box, nervously, not knowing what to expect. A gold heart locket. She lets out a small gasp, causing the locket to open. Only to notice an inscription on the inside.

_Be Mine, Odango._

"Damn you, Mamoru-baka."


	7. Darkness

**Darkness**

Total darkness. The epitome of it, actually. I cannot feel and frankly I do not want to. Feeling causes so much hurt. Too much pain. Happiness leads to love. Love leads to heartbreak. Heartbreak leads to emptiness. And if one is really stupid enough, the cycle will start again.

I was orphaned at age six, then sent to an orphanage. You receive little human contact in a place like that. It explains why I never open up. I have a single friend. For my own sake. I am not stupid enough to drive myself insane, mind you.

I put up with the 'normal' friendship circumstances. I talk to him and visit his place of business often. I listen to him. Go on and on about his girlfriend and his thoughts on how everybody needs someone to love.

Bullshit.

I have lived for 18 years. All of them I have not known love. That could be based on the fact I cannot remember the first six years of my life, but still. I'm perfectly fine without love. Everybody could be as well if they would stop being so gung-ho on the concept. Idiots.

Then you come around.

So full of life and energy. Love permeates from your single being, wandering to everybody around you. So it is only inevitable Motoki invites you to be a friend. God knows he'll never have enough friends.

You accidentally hit me with a test. Then a shoe. Then another shoe. (Seriously, how many shoes do you own?) You fight with me, not letting your love affect me. But yet, it still does. Every minute you fight back, I start to feel.

Feel how great it is to have someone your equal. Not trying to persuade me to live a little. Die a little by feeling.

Except you already screwed me over on that count. You make me feel, even if just a little bit. You bring me out of my self-proclaimed darkness.

_**A/N: I go back to school in...one day. Tuesday. I don't want to! I want to keep writing! Well, Sundays are my update day for this collection because of weekly challenges! Maybe I'll update Not a Crybaby tomorrow. No Promises. Please review! Leave ideas! **_


	8. Sweet Sacrifice

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**A/N: My mom pointed out how I "ripped off" We Are the Fallen with "Burying Me" so I might as well be equal and do Evanescence. I present "Sweet Sacrifice"! Yes, I like to spite.**

****One look at you and frankly anybody would. Die for you, I mean. There's just so much a man can and will do. I just happen to be a superhero and normal circumstances just cannot apply. A bunch of roses may be nice, but what about laying down my life?

Protecting you, obviously.

You are not the most for staying balanced. Or thinking straight. Or doing anything that might succeed without help. And that is perfectly okay. It just gives me so many more opportunities to save you! And what kind of hero would I be if I didn't live to protect you?

A really bad one, I tell you.

Now, I understand your identity is secret. It is safe with me-not that I meant to find out. It's just. You reminded me so much of your alter-ego I had to investigate. And then I found out. I do not suppose you will actually enjoy my personality, though I strain to reveal myself every time I am alone with you.

Which is often nowadays.

Now we are here trapped with Zoisite. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have this any other way. You in danger, me ready to save. Hell, even your face when you found out my identity was entertaining.

A shard of glass heading toward you.

And I step in front of it.

Like I said, I will sacrifice myself

I must be one sure hell of a sweet sacrifice.

Or it may just be me.****

A/N: Morbid much? *evil smile*


	9. Botched Demands

**Botched Demands**

**A/N: Just to let people know, besides the weekly challenges for the Underground, The next time I post anything will be on the 13th. It is our anniversary and I want a BANG for it. Hope Y'all understand.**

I had the conception of the idea last night. It is merely a silly idea, but an idea nonetheless. The girls would be proud, me thinking all by my lonesome...

Anyway, my idea involves a particular handsome baka. Although that's as far as the girls will approve. I had a realization last night (with my idea, I know. Ami must be rubbing off on me). Mamoru-baka is teasing me _just _because I allow him to. Not in the literal sense. But in the fact I never demand him to stop (Does anybody know where I'm going here?).

So today I sit in front of the Crown Arcade's counter swinging my feet with glee as I sip my chocolate milkshake. I arrived here an hour early, having been able to avoid my usual detention. I made it here before the baka himself. I am terribly proud of myself and even Motoki is noticing.

"Usagi-chan, you seem very happy today, is something up?" His voice is not as concerned as his actual words, so I smile as I open my mouth to respond.

And think of the devil, I feel a presence behind me. "She probably OD'd on that milkshake you served her, Motoki." He chuckles, proud of his comment.

I, however, am not phased. "Konichiwa, Mamoru-san!" I say happily as he sits down next to me. The men both look at me as if I'm insane. At this point, I might as well be. Studying his mask of surprise, I make a mental note of how easy this might be.

A few more minutes and the bane of my existence might be forever out of my life.

"Are you okay, Odango-chan?" Mamoru asks me, his face now etched with worry. An interesting emotion to see now on his face.

My smile broadens. "Not at all, Mamoru-san! Why do you ask?" I can already feel the plan working.

Motoki is still staring at us. He clears his throat. "For one, you're being civil to your worst enemy." The blonde man ticks it off on his fingers. "And you seem happy to see your worst enemy. And you're here early, mind you." Now his face is filled with the pesky worry.

I arch my eyebrow at one of my favorite people. "And? Today's a good day. I feel it in my bones!" Despite the amount of pain permeating through my cheeks, I cannot stop smiling. I am not capable, it seems. This is all just too much.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why is today such a _great_ day?" The man with the ebony hair asks, his lips pursed. I feel his stormy blue eyes boring into my skull. But still I refuse to allow him to bother me.

I stand up from my stool and take a step closer to once enemy. Everything is moving according to plan. A few more vital steps and I will never have to hear the name "Odango Atama" again (besides Raye. And who knows? Maybe If I manage this right, I can have her stop too!). Taking my hand, I run it through his hair. I try to not admire just how soft it is under my fingertips. Another step closer.

"Today is the day to stop bothering me, Mamoru-san," I whisper into your ear. Just as planned, you shiver and I can feel Motoki's eyes bore into me. "I demand it." I seal the deal with a kiss on the cheek before stepping away. THAT, was not according to plan. Nope. Not at all.

When I take a look at his face, all I can see is the deep-red of anger. Keeping him from seeing my flushed cheeks, I turn away. "Thank you for the understanding, Mamoru-san." I run.

When the elevator doors close behind me, I turn to the direction of the park. My eyes fill with tears. The plan was to have him stop bothering me, not piss him off. Now I've ruined my chances. Crap.

"Usagi-chan!" I hear his voice just as I duck into an alley. A shortcut home. Maybe in a few years I can show my face again.


	10. Meeting You

**Meeting You**

**A/N: This one's for my friend Ysela-we had amazing Sailor Moon nostalgia day on Friday! And goodness-gracious, it's almost wednesday. Follow me for EVERY update I post. I have 5 ready to post! *smiley face***

1092.0313

Mid-day, I was just coming back from my history lesson from Ami-chan. Who knew the history of the moon would be so-boring? To rejuvenate myself, I decided a short walk through the rose garden would be perfect. Studying is an never will be my strong suit.

I expected to be alone in the garden, and I suppose I was for the first few minutes. Laying in the velvet petals, I stared begrudgingly at my review sheet. A collection of red marks scribbled across all my answers. Who said a princess had to be smart?

I sighed and crush the paper in my hands. Throwing it back, I struggled to remember if my name would identify me as a litterer. Whatever.

"Miss, I would like to tell you, I am not a wastebasket." A deep voice riung out through the gardens. I jumped up.

Turning to face the victim of my paper, I wiped down my dress. He should know better than to talk to a princess like he just did. I straightened my posture and looked him straight in his gorgeous blue eyes. All thoughts of reprimand left me. "You shouldn't have been standing there," I shot back hotly.

He grinned, my heart fluttered. "You shouldn't have been throwing papers across a beautiful garden.

Damn, he had me there.

Thinking of no useful retort, instead I pulled down my lower eyelid and stuck out my tongue. "None of your business on what I do!"

"Oh, you're a fiery one, isn't that right, Odango Atama?"

My eyes widened at the insult to my hair. "Why you!" I moved to charge at him.

"Princess Serenity!"

"Prince Endymion!"

Our gazes locked guiltily. "Sorry, Your highness." We murmured at each other before stalking away to our respective attendants.

When I walked away, my mind wandered back to him. Prince Endymion. He was the Prince of the Earth. He's pretty cute.


	11. Celebration

**Celebration**

**A/N: Shout out to EVERYBODY in UF. We've been together for a year now, but it feels like ages! Love you guys sooooo much. Happy Anniversary! **

Usagi Tsukino sits at the counter of the Crown Arcade, face is one of chiseled concentration and even Motoki is concerned. The look on her face scares him more than his friend Mamoru on a bad day.

"Is everything okay, Usagi-chan?" He asks, hesitantly. The blonde arcade worker stands a few feet away to ensure she cannot hit him. He's never seen Usagi so...neutral.

Her blonde hair swings to the right as she turns to face Motoki. "I'm fine. I'm just...thinking." The young girl would die if somebody found out _what _she was thinking about. Especially concerning today. It's been a year.

Motoki opens his mouth to ask what she happens to be thing about so intently when the jingle of bells causes him to look up. Mamoru Chiba, complete with green jacket, saunters into the business with a smile on his face. A smile. And then, all thoughts of Usagi leave the worker's mind. "What's wrong with _you, _Mamoru?"

With the mention of the ebony-haired man, Usagi goes back to thinking. But now, a deep flush fills her cheeks. But again, she's unnoticed.

"Nothing's wrong, Motoki. Today is just a great day." He sits down next to Usagi. "Konnichiwa, Odango."

Usagi does not react, she just stares in front of her blankly. Mamoru arches his brow. "But something _is _wrong with Usagi." He uses her name in an attempt to achieve a reaction. Nothing.

"Right. She's thinking." Motoki squeaks out, now suspicious of both of his friends. He watches the two of them, trying to figure out what has happened to go wrong with the world is remaining silent and Mamoru is smiling. Hell must have frozen over the night before without him noticing.

Mamoru nods, turning to face the young girl. "Odango, can I speak with you outside?" His smile is still on his face and Usagi breaks out of her thoughts.

"W-what?"

"Can I talk. To _you_. Outside?" He repeats, not even starting to become annoyed.

Usagi's face bunches together. "Sure." She stands up, waiting for Mamoru.

As he stands up, he tosses a glance at Motoki. "Have a milkshake ready for her when we come back in."

Motoki nods, his eyes wide. He watches as the two enemies walk civilly out of the arcade. "Amazing," he breathes.

. . .

"Do you know what today is?" Mamoru asks when the duo are finally outside.

Usagi looks at him with her bright blue eyes. "For me? A year after we met. For you? Not a clue." She blurts out, not realizing her words. A new pink fills her cheeks and she looks down.

Mamoru smiles and uses his finger to fix her gaze to meet his own. "Exactly. And do you know what we should do about it?"

"Ignore it?" Usagi asks, feigning innocence. Her eyes fill with hope as she realizes Mamoru must know about what she was thinking about moments before. At least, knows to an extent.

The ebony-haired man scoffs and his smile broadens. "Nope, we should celebrate."

The blonde's eyebrows stitch together. "Celebrate?"

"Yep, and I know exactly how." Mamoru's eyes laugh. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small red velvet box. He hands it to her without a word.

She looks at him quizzically before complying. A small silver moon shines up at her, a piece of paper sticking out from the chain. _Let's Celebrate. Tonight. Where we first met._

Usagi looks up at him, her eyes bright and happy "Well, It certainly is something to celebrate." She looks off into space for a moment. All progress could be ruined today if she messes things up, but Usagi allows herself to indulge. The blonde steps up on the tips of her toes and gives Mamoru a peck on the cheek. "Until tonight, then."

She turns back into the arcade not looking for a reaction. Mamoru stands for a minute, touching his cheek. "Tonight's celebration will end with a happily ever after. I can tell." He smiles like an idiot for a moment more before following the blonde into the arcade;


	12. Steal Your Heart

**Stealing Your Heart**

**A/N: This one's for Cheyenne. Because. Just because. I'm glad you were held back in kindergarten. As sick as that may sound!**

There was this moment. I have no clue how to explain it. I sat at the counter at the Crown Arcade, conversing with Motoki. At some point, you walked in all smiles and cheerfulness. Then you saw me. No more smile, well not a happy smile. A smirk is a better word than 'smile', really.

"Konnichiwa, Baka," you said, lips tight.

Nodding in acknowledgement, I turned away-back to Motoki. I stopped. And turned back. You weren't trying to pick a fight. There was no way this seemed possible. I looked at you, and you looked at me. "Konnichiwa, Odango."

Now you nodded and turned away yourself. Now, your friends were behind you, but it still didn't seem like you were going to leave just yet. And I was right. Turning back to me, your hair brushed my leg. "Nevermind," you muttered before turning away.

I watched you recede and smiled. There was something different. A light. It made my heart flutter and I turned back yet again to Motoki.

"What was that all about?" He demanded, refilling my coffee cup.

I glanced back over my shoulder. There you were, laughing again with your friends. " I have no idea," I paused, contemplating. "But I have a new urge."

The words escaped my mouth, but I could really care less. I didn't even wait for Motoki to respond. "I want to steal her heart."


	13. Innocent Massage

**Innocent Massage**

**A/N: Thanks to SiSi from my theater class. Just. You're too much! *smile* This one's for you. Hope you like it, fellow Moonine!**

I really do not believe today can really become worse. I was late to class this morning-only to have to leave early because of a stupid youma attack. At the damn Juuban Park. I was the only one there, not even Tuxedo Kamen arrived. I hardly survived!

And now I'm here at the Crown Arcade with one of the worst knots in my pack. The girls refuse to acknowledge my accomplishment and are currently shunning me away. Motoki notices my uncomfortable stance and treats me to a chocolate milkshake. But lo and behold-chocolate does not solve all my problems. Damn the Youma. Damn the Dark Kingdom. And damn be the girls. I stare into the shake with narrow eyes. Damn the milkshake mocking me with it's deliciousness. A milkshake has no problems.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Motoki finally asks. He must be noticing either my strained posture or my pout. But either way, I am not particularly in the mood. I love him, like a brother, but sometimes I shouldn't even bother acting cheerful.

I look up at him. "Not particularly, why?"

He grins. I arch one of my eyebrows. This is not a smiling occasion. Even Mamoru-baka has a bigger heart. "It looks like your back is killing you."

Not really understanding, I nod slowly. "And?"

"I have the solution to your problem." The doors behind us open and his grin broadens. "Yo, Mamoru. Come over here."

My eyes widen and I try to escape from my position at the corner, but Motoki catches my hands in his. I continue to struggle as my worst enemy approaches. "What's up, Motoki?"

I close my eyes and hope for the best. Maybe Motoki will send him away. Maybe Mamoru will laugh and walk away. Please let him laugh and walk away. "Usagi-chan here needs your assistance. She has a knot in her back."

I squeeze my eyes now and pray he laughs. No sound, but I feel Motoki release my hands. Once again I try to escape but now I feel hands on my shoulders. "Hold still," his voice whispers in my ear. His breath is hot on my ear and I shiver unconsciously.

"Let me go, baka!" I whisper yell back at him.

His hands remain, but they no longer hold my shoulders. Instead, pressure is applied to my back and it arches. I let out a small gasp of surprise and relax into his hands. I hear Motoki-san chuckle before he walks away. All the pain in my back from the earlier youma attack disappears and I squeak out a quiet moan. "I totally love you right now, Mamoru-kun."

His hands stop. "What?"


	14. The World Cannot Handle You

**Half-Way**

**A/N: I've missed a month of one-shot words. And yet, I have no thoughts for them! Oh well, a little fic to clear my mind as I start up Not a Crybaby Ch.11! Hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

There was never a definite moment I could pinpoint where I decided I loved Usagi. In all reality I suppose I could say it was just seeing her all the time. She has a beautiful and cheerful aura surrounding her self. It is a shame shes slightly dimwitted. Twice has she hit me upside the head with something she has thrown. Twice.

I hear Motoki talk about how she's such a great girl. And now, I have to agree. But if anything, she needs to be protected by someone. I have nominated myself to be that someone. There are strange things happening all over the Juuban area, and I would never forgive myself if Usagi was hurt.

For instance, the Cinderella Caravan. A plethora of girls are going to be hurt-I can tell. But Sailor Moon can solve that problem. I know Usagi will be one of the first girls to sign up. But I can have that, now can I? The only thing I need to do is loiter on the path to the Caravan...

Not even half an hour of me waiting, she comes in a fury of blond hair. I step into her path. "Hi," I announce my presence. But seeing me, she stops cold and runs into an seems upset, but can it really be because of me? 'Hi' is hardly me coming on. No, that is for a much, _much_ later time.

I approach the alleyway, but her blonde hair still peeks out of the entry. "I can see your Odangos, it's no use hiding," I joke with a smile. See? I'm being nice. That is a start to a friendship sure to turn into something else. But she does not respond. I am right, she's dimwitted and easy to read. "Don't tell me you're going to try out for the Cinderella Caravan."

She turns her nose away from me. Yes. Exactly. I have hit the bullseye. "Well, I suppose if you're trying out, you have a comedy routine planned..." I smirk, proud of my spontaneous words. Usagi is such a good-hearted person, but I highly doubt she can sing or dance.

Apparently though, my words are not funny for Usa. She turns toward me. "Are you kidding me? I would never join it! It's just a fad anyway!"

"Good, I don't want to see you hurt."

Her eyes soften and her previously aggressive stance goes down. "What?"

I smile at her. "You know, show business is nasty. And besides, I don't think the world can handle you." Winking, I turn and start walking away. That must has been the nicest thing I have ever told Odango. But it is the truth. Better than all the lies I have told her.

As I walk away, I hear Usagi come from her alleyway. "Arigato, baka!"

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I do fear I had Mamoru acting a bit stalkerish. I should put more of this vibe into Incognito...**


	15. Lingerie

**Lingerie**

**A/N: Dear LoveInTheBattlefield, It has been a day! *Smiles* This one is not as racy as it seems. I would like to thank my friend Lauren for coming up to me and starting our conversation: "So My friends and I were messing around in Victoria's Secret." Bless You! **

**. . .**

A burst of laughter coming from the corner booth at the Crown Arcade causes Mamoru to look up from his anatomy textbook. "It's as if they are testing me," he mutters to himself before looking back down at the book.

. . .

"Did you take pictures?" Rei demanded Minako, her fist slamming into the table. The glasses slam down with the slight movement.

Minako smiles. "But of course! Innocent little Usagi trying on naughty lingerie? A total camera moment!"

A laugh spews from Ami's lips. "You mean a 'Kodak' moment, ne?" The blonde's cheeks flush with the realization of yet another screwed up idiom.

"Same difference," Makoto interjects, looking at the culprit expectantly. "Show us the pictures!"

Minako pretends to sigh as she pulls out her digital camera. "You realize all hell can break loose if these fall under to one with evil power, right?"

The girls laugh in stereo and no dramatically. "But of course," they mock Minako's opening statement.

The senshi of love giggles as she scrolls through her pictures. "I present to you, the best of the best! Naughty Usagi!"

"Oh, my God!"

"She looks great!"

"Where the hell did she get those boobs?!"

The girls continue to laugh with glee as a mischievous thought enters Rei's mindset. "Do you guys know who we should show these to?" She winks, tilting her head to the man studying at the counter.

Makoto smiles deviously. "Mamoru-san!" Everybody nods in amused agreement. "Rei-chan, would you do the honors?"

"Mamoru-san!" She beckons loudly, definitely capturing the attention of the older man. "We have something we want to show you!" The raven-haired girl singsongs.

Mamoru's face is a mask of confusion as he closes his textbook and stands up, pushing away from the countertop. "What is it?" He asks, trying to sound nonchalant as he approaches the table of giggly girls.

Minako thrusts her camera into the upperclassman's hands. "Do you think out little Usagi-chan looks good?" The girls snicker.

Cautiously, Mamoru looks down at the screen. His cheeks burn as he realizes Usagi what is wearing. An almost transparent set of bright red bra and panties sit on the blonde's scantily clad body, complete with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. The look of sheer uncertainty has Mamoru's face turn as red as the lingerie set.

"Hey, minna! What are you guys laughing at?" She notices Mamoru looking at a camera and his flushed face. "Baka? What did they do to you?"

Rei snatches the camera from his hands. "You mean 'what did we show him?', right?" She smiles and shows Usagi the screen. "And the answer is this!"

"Minako!" Usagi seethes. "What the hell is this?"

The girls begin another fit of high-pitched, uncontrollable laughter as Usagi glares with her arms crossed.

Mamoru's brain finally clears head and clears his throat. "If it's any consolation, Odango, you looked really... nice." He chokes on the last word and proceeds to escape the now dead-silent girls.

Usagi blinks and watches the man's receding figure. "Really?" She asks herself, her own cheeks flushing.


	16. Changing

**Changing **

**A/N: Well, I don't really know how to start this out. This used to be a supposedly ongoing story. But honestly, I like this where it is. To the Anon Angel who originally reviewed this encouraging me to continue, unfortunately-this story would lose so much if I continued. Anyway, for the newbies, hope you guys like it! Please Review!**

**. . .**

I don't know what brings me to do it. I really don't. If I really have to guess, I will have to assume it is because of Kunzite. His methods of achieving the Silver crystal are truly heinous. Killing innocent people may be entertaining, but it is unnecessary. It is a waste of time and we have none to waste. Beryl told me that the awakening of our ruler was coming soon and we need the Crystal as soon as possible. So I guess it is also her fault for me sweeping Sailor Moon out of the way of the damned youmas Kunzite created.

I also blame them for the way she looka at me when we landed. Like we were lovers. I shudder at the look she gives me. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama! You rescued me!" Her eyes glitter with hope as I usher her around the rink.

I try to keep a steady face as I plaster my arm to her side. My hand fit right in the crook of her hip, like it belongs there. Behind my mask, I glance at her, trying to determine where my crazy thoughts came from. I blink and ignore her crystal blue eyes that look as if they know everything about me. "Do not misunderstand. It's simply I don't like the way they fight.

Bringing innocent by-standers into this." I pause, feeling something warm swell inside of me. I shove the feeling away. "But don't worry; I _will _be back for the Silver Crystal."

I heard the blonde whimper and I smile. I feel the eyes of the youma as we come back around and they shoot daggers at me with their eyes. "We don't need you, Endymion-sama. You're in our way," They call in unison. My smile broadens. "We won't hold back just because you're here to save your princess."

Their words cause my heart to plummet. I try to ignore the last half of their statement as I glance casually at the duo. "Do you really think you two can win a fight against me?" I challenge them with a smirk. They are some of the weakest Kunzite has ever called to battle. Their stupid love causes them to be weak. My immunity of love allows me to be strong—unlike them.

"Do you really want to taunt them?" Sailor Moon asks, growing nervous and clinging to me for dear life. I feel her arms tighten around me and she looks up at me with sheer terror shining in her eyes. Taken aback, I lose my footing on the ice, but only for a moment. She digs her fingers into my side and my own hand pulls her closer. I hear both her and myself gasp and my vision blurs.

_I pull someone closer to my body lovingly and kiss her forehead. "I'll love you forever, Serenity," I mutter as she looks up to capture my lips in a kiss. I take in her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes before returning her kiss with all my being._

I'm broken out of my spell by the youmas' laughter. "We'll show you two how Gold Medalists Skate!" They spin together and jump up. "Double Spin Kick!" They call as they head toward Sailor Moon and myself.

"Jump," I hear myself telling the blonde in my arms. There's a number of ways for just me avoiding the duo and leaving her to the damage, but for some odd reason, I can't bring myself to do so.

She tenses in my arms and I move my eyes so I can see her fully. She's dead terrified and I can feel my heart sink just watching her be terrified. "Jump," I repeat, trying to have my words sink in. It's the only way she and I can both evade injury. She just continues to look at me, hoping I didn't just tell her to jump. I know for a fact she can skate, she just can't think long and hard about it like she has been. Just moments before we are both shredded, I lift her up and throw her into the air. I hear her squeal and I feel my heart plummet and it doesn't revert back to its respective place until I see her feet touch the ice and she's gliding across it.

"I'm skating!" She exclaims, her eyes dazzling and a broad smile gracing her face. "I can't believe it!" I smile in spite of myself, my mind faltering at my antics. I am supposed to _hate_ her. It makes no sense whatsoever. As I watch the bubbly blonde, I my eyesight fades out and the world around me disappears.

_"Watch where you're throwing, Odango-Atama! I'm not a trashcan!" I call teasingly at the blonde in front of me. I laugh as her cheeks flush and she turns around to face me._

_"My name is Usagi! U-Sa-Gee!" She fumes. "Get it right Mamoru-baka!" Her words are venomous but her tone smiles at me in a teasing way. She's flirting and she knows it._

I shake out of my vision just in time to see the youmas retaliate. They charge at her and her eyes widen in horror. "Jump! Really high, this time!" I shout, the visions I witnessed earlier telling me to protect Sailor Moon with all that I have.

The blonde shoots daggers at me with her eyes. "Easy for you to say," she spits. She's about to continue when she sees the enemies advancing on her. Taking a deep breath, she bends her knees and grits her teeth. "To hell with it," I hear her mutter before launching herself well above her impending doom. When she lands, her eyes are star struck and she clasps, "I jumped all by myself! I am _so _awesome!"

I skate toward her, my muscles burning slightly from staying on the ice for so long. "Good job, Sailor Moon!" I call, skating across from her. She blushes and responds with a thanks as we continue to glide.

Suddenly, with both of us not paying attention to our surroundings, the youmas come up behind us, taking advantage of our oblivion. "Sit Spin Kick!" they shout as their skates make contact with either one of us. We're both thrown across the rink, both of our bodied collapsing next to each other. My breath sounds like a shudder and hers doesn't sound any better. "Prepare to die!" They yell, baring their elbow blades. I prepare for the worst as I close my eyes.

"Supreme Thunder!" A voice calls out. The youmas are immediately enveloped in lightening and crashing to the ice before they hit us. The green senshi—Sailor Jupiter, I believe—lands in front of us. "Coach, please go back to who you once were!" She pleads. She has a crush on the male, I can tell. I have a strong urge to roll my eyes, but don't bother because of how weak I've become somehow.

The female of the duo is about to spit something back at her when a clash of heels thunders across the rink. I look up to see all of Sailor Moon's entourage. "Minna!" she calls happily. I smirk slightly, but cannot put all of my dislike into it for something is changing in me. It's too soon to tell, bet it is occurring. Now she has all her friends, she doesn't need me anymore to protect her. I start to inch away from her and make my escape.

"So the Sailor Scouts came to the rescue," A voice booms above me. I stop. Kunzite. I look up in horror to see him floating above us. He spots me an laughs, "I pity you, Endymion. If you weren't busy defending your princess, I would have retrieved the crystal and not have to had to do this." I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing. With a flick of his wrist, cold air starts to pour out of the air vents. Freezing cold air. I flinch and I hear everybody else start to chatter their teeth. "This icy hell contains subzero temperatures. I'll be back when you all are frozen to retrieve the Silver Crystal."

As soon as he came, he leaves us to die. I watch the girls shiver uncontrollably and the youmas clinging to each other. "Damn you, Kunzite!" I mutter, clutching my own arms in the cold. I hear the shivers of Sailor Moon and my gut jumps.

_"Endymion," she whispers. "I'm so cold,," she whimpers as she closes her eyes. I smile at her and remove my jacket, despite the cold temperature. I drape it around her shoulders and envelop her in my arms. I lean down and kiss her forehead as she closes her eyes and falls asleep._

As I try to shake off the newest vision, I spot the energy device in the ceiling. One of the Dark Moon Kingdom's without a doubt. I try to raise my arm to bring out my staff, but my cape causes too much restrictions. I unclasp it from my jacket and am able to toss it the few feet to Sailor Moon. She pulls it over her shoulders without question and looks over at me, a soft blush invading her cheeks. Whether it is caused by me or the cold I don't really care, I'm just oddly comforted on how she's safer than before. Once she's enveloped in my cape, I take out my staff and throw it at the device. Upon impact it shatters and the air stops.

I feel warmth return to my limps and launch myself away from the group. I stop at the exit and watch as Sailor Moon completes her healing attack and the youmas return to their former lover selves. I smile as Sailor Moon cheers at her accomplishment and walk away. I'll return to Beryl, just as always. I'll return and promise her next time I'll get the Silver Crystal next time. But it's a lie. Something inside of me is changing. And it's all because of Sailor Moon.

**. . .**


	17. Statement in Death

**Statement in Death**

**A/N: This one's for my friend Matt (Incinirmatt) for giving me the prompt... yesterday. Hehehe. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Totally AU. I swear.  
**

**So this is **_**based**_** off of Evanescence's song "Even in Death"**

. . .

Before he died, he told me he loved me. They were beautiful words and I remember clearly. As soon as he said them he choked, the rise and fall of his chest fading.

"_He really loved you, Princess," Malachite sneered. "It's a shame he cannot protect you anymore. Him being dead and all." He raised his hands and a shimmer of fire played at his fingertips. _

_I glared up at him, tearing my eyes from my love. "Bullshit. He's still here." My hand reached my chest and laid over my heart, which was beating madly. "He. Is. Still. Here." I felt the Silver Crystal emit a force and General flew backward. _

_His body met ground with a thud. Blood poured from his body and I knew. _

"Mamoru," I whisper. "I miss you." The moon shines down on me. His grave looks at me and the look of the granite gives me a start. _Mamoru Chiba-Always Protecting His Princess._ Motoki picked out the phrase, not even knowing how his friend died. Instead the quote was a joke he apparently told Mamoru concerning me. How Mamoru's version of flirting with me was teasing me instead.

Mamoru's face stares at me from his grave and I jump. "Mamoru."

"_Usagi, you have to move on," Rei murmured, rubbing my back. The girls all nodded and I looked down at my hands._

_My hands trembled-my mother said the same exact freaking thing. "No."_

"_No?" They asked in unison._

I looked up, meeting the eyes of my four friends. "No, I'm not giving up on our love."

His face smiles and I feel my eyes swell. _I love you, Usako. My Serenity._

"Mamo-chan!" I sob, my body falling into the soft dirt of his grave. "My Tuxedo Mask. My Endymion."

"I-I promis I'll defeat the Dark Kingdom." I sit up, adjusting my fuku and wiping dirt from my gloves. "For you."

My body picks itself up and I face the moonlight. "Damn you, Beryl. You're going down for this."


	18. Commiserate for Them

**Commiserate**

**A/N: Commiserate-to feel sorrow, regret, or pity. Goodness. Just. I'm so done with life. -_- Sorry for the delays with these. I have about 5 more ready. I'll keep them tucked away for next month when I'm working on my Camp NaNoWriMo project. **

If I know anything about Mamoru Chiba, I know for a fact he does not walk into the Crown Arcade with a huge smile sitting on his face. This rare occasion calls for one of two things: The freezing over of hell, or something to do with Usagi. Considering the latter is sitting in front of me- Hell must be damn cold.

"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san," I remark as he approaches me, the smile still broad. Usagi peeks up from the corner of her eyes and I try to hide my own smile. "You look awfully chipper today."

Mamoru's smile manages to grow as he reaches the counter. "Today is a good day, Motki-san." The ebony-haired man hardly takes notice of the blond girl he sits next to, despite any movements or noises she makes to announce her presence.

I arch my eyebrow, waiting to hear the explanation of why Satan needs to buy puffy winter clothing. "Oh, really?"

He nods, his face turning solemn. "I met an incredible woman this morning."

Beside us, Usagi chokes on her milkshake. I glance over and Mamoru finally takes notice of the girl he has dubbed his "worst nightmare".

His dark blues eyes study her bright blue ones. "Don't kill yourself, Odango Atama!" He smirks before turning back to me. Usagi's cheeks flush but it seems I am the only person to take notice. Of course.

"She's truly a force to be reckoned with," he continues, going back to ignore the blonde.

I nod, feigning the act of listening. Usagi's eyes widen as she herself pays attention to Mamoru's story. She happens to be paying more attention than I am. "And what makes this girl so special?"

I deadpan, watching Usagi listen eagerly.

Mamoru's eyes fill with haze. "She taught me how to love."

A spoon clatters to the counter and before Mamoru or I have the opportunity to turn to face ehr completely, Usagi;s blond hair flutters out of the arcade.

"Baka!" I hit Mamoru on the arm and my finger fumble at my apron strings.

Mamoru's wide eyes follow my figure out of the arcade. I hate to admit, I commiserate for these two.

Two people in love. And somebody always manages to screw it up.

**. . .**

To Be Continued. 


	19. Reassurance

**Reassurance **

**. . .**

When Usagi finally stops running, we are in the Juuban Park. "U-Usagi-chan," I pant, "why are we at the park?" There are a million questions I want to ask-but I am positive inquiring about Mamoru might make her more upset.

"It's my favorite place in the city," she whispers, occupying one of the park benches.

I sit beside her, dwelling with her. Mamoru should have never opened his big mouth. Not in front of Usagi, at least.

A sniff from the blond brings me out of my thoughts. "D-d-does he really love another woman, Motoki-onii-san?" She asks, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Of course not, Usagi-chan." I reassure the girl, regardless of any confliction I have in my thoughts. Just a few weeks ago, Mamoru told me his secret concerning Usagi. Could he really have changed his mind?

_Of course not. _

Usagi sniffs again and wipes her nose with the sleeve of her school uniform. "Motiki-san, I think I'm going to go home now."

I nod and stand up from my seat. "I think that's a good idea," I remark before turning away. It is time. To talk to the stupid one in the situation.

. . .

By the time I reach the arcade, I am surprised the building is not in shambles. I do not recall leaving anybody in charge.

"Motoki-san."

My eyes raise to meet Mamoru's and my impressed look fades. "Mamoru."

Not a single patron seems to notice the tension between me and my best friend and I would like to keep it that way. I walk over to the counter and sit in one of the seats in front of him.

"You're welcome for taking care of the arcade."

"Thank your for breaking Usagi's heart."

Mamoru's eyes widen. "What?"

I roll my eyes. Is he serious? "You said another woman taught you how to love."

He tilts his head in confusion, waiting for me to continue.

"You mentioned love and another woman in the same damn sentence!" I try not to shout-but sometimes my friend is not the med school student he actually is. "Usagi took it the wrong way, baka."

Finally comprehending the fact, he quickly unties my apron from around his waist. "Do have any idea where I can find her?"

Smiling, I reach over the counter to pull a pen and napkin from underneath. As I jot down the address I memorized the previous years 'in case of emergencies' I feel Mamoru's eyes on me. I shove the napkin at him. "Go get her."

Mamoru's running figure brings a smile to my face. This _is_ an emergency, ne?

Either way, maybe there is hope for those two.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: How are you all liking the little mini-series? Good? Bad? Irritating because I leave off in aggravating parts? Great! The last part will be up next week!**

And for all those who do not know, Sailor Moon is confirmed for release between the months of November 2013 and January 2014. They are in production right now. 


	20. Fortuity

**Fortuity**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I am. I got back from church at NINE PM last weekend. I mean, seriously. But to make it up to y'all, I DO have the last part of this three-shot. As well has 6 other updates! Yes, Incognito and Not a Crybaby included.**

**. . .**

Dazed and breathless, Mamoru scans the house numbers frantically. It is not until he takes a fourth look when he notices the house that belongs to Usagi.

This is my favorite part, really.

He reaches the door and knocks carefully. Not to scare the blonde off is his biggest goal at the time. But instead of the odango-ed girl answering the door, an older man with dark hair and glasses opens up. "Yes?"

"I-is this the residence of Tsukino Usagi?" He pulls at the collar of his shirt as he tries to avoid looking the man he supposes in Usagi's father in the eyes.

"Yes, it is. Why?" Kenji's eyes narrow as he looks Mamoru up and down. I am absolutely positive Usa's father would not have liked the sight of an older than sixteen man looking for his precious daughter. Not even I can swing by without a death threat. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Mamoru said his heart must have dropped with those four words and found himself unable to speak.

His face burns red and his eyes finally meets Kenji's. "N-n-no, sire. I would just like to speak with her please."

Kenji's nose flares and he looks the ebony haired man in the eyes. "Is there any reason you do not like Usagi? Or are you going to play with her and then break her heart?" He takes a breath. "Am I going to have to hurt you?"

Mamoru panics and tries to turn away. "You know what? I'll talk yo her some other time. Have a good day, Tsukino-sama."

"Mamoru-san?"

He turns back to see Usagi coming down the stairs. Gracefully, for once. Apparently I would be proud to see it.

This is Reika's favorite part.

The blonde looks at her father. "Calm down. You wouldn't let me date if I tried, anyway."

She moves toward the door and pushes past her father. "I'll talk to Mamoru now, okay? I'm perfectly safe." Usagi pulls the door closed behind her and drags the dark-haired man away from the door.

"What did you want to talk about? Since it was obviously important enough to strangle Motoki for my address." It also seems I will have to have a talk with Usa about assuming I am always the good guy.

He looks back at her nervously. "I-I wanted to talk about what happened at the arcade."

Her jaw tightens. "What about it? You want to brag about your romantic conquest, ne?" That part is my fault. I kind of taught her to fight back with Mamoru. Oops.

Mamoru looks at Usagi and reaches out to touch her arm. "Do want to know something, Odango?"

"What?" She asks between her teeth, seething on the inside despite crying over him just an hour before.

"You're the only girl I saw this morning."

. . .

Romance ensued from what I can tell. Neitehr of them would really tell me. But their tell-tale red cheeks told me everything I wanted to know.

But hey, Mamoru saved his own ass.

And Kenji did not even mention his gun.

**~FIN~**

**A/N: This makes me far more happy than it really should. I REALLY hope y'all like it! Please review! **


	21. Waken

**Waken**

**A/N: Well, it seems that little short story is done with. Maybe in the future, I can be swayed to continue. XD Anyway, here is some fluff! **

**. . .**

It seems the world is out to make me miserable. Definitely not fair by any means. Last night the youma attacked at around four in the morning. For God knows why. I could not seem to sleep after I had to clean damn goo out of my hair.

Then I was late to school and received detention. For the third time this week. Haruna is really sat against me. I did not even make it to the arcade before four o'clock. Precisely twelve hours after the attack-just to mock me.

Yes, the world is against me.

"Konnichiwa, Motoki-onii-san," I murmur as I slide into one of the stools at the counter.

The older man turns to face me and he smiles. "Hey, Usagi-chan! The usual?"

Might as well. It is not as if the day can become any worse. "Sure." I allow my head to fall to the counter to rest upon my folded arms. Maybe a little nap will do me well. As long as nobody does anything to me.

"Your milkshake is ready."

Motoki's voice is a mere whisper to me. "Arigato," I whisper as my body finally succumbs to much needed rest.

. . .

"_Tuxedo Mask-sama!" My arms wrap around the hero's neck. I kiss his cheek. "Thank your for always saving me!"_

_He grins at me and his mysterious eyes I can drown in are bright. "Anything for you, Sailor Moon."_

_My lips find his and his own arms wrap around my body. _

"Are you alright Odango?"

. . .

My eyes shoot open to find myself wrapped around the one and only Chiba Mamoru. Yes, they day has just become worse. I have no words to say-knowing very well that my little dream was far more than a dream. Shit.

"Gomen nasai, Mamoru-san!" I unhook my arms and bolt for the door without waiting for his response.

Yes this day is worse than a mere twenty minutes ago.

**. . .**

**A/N: I would LOVE to receive some ideas for more one-shots. *wink wink, nudge nudge* Leave them in the review box, PLEASE! **


	22. Just Adieus--PREVIEW

**Just Adieus**

**A/N: Shout out to Artemis the Moon Maiden for giving me such an amazing idea! Left a review- sometime last week and I was awake due to insomnia and saw the review come in. The amount of feels I felt was amazing. Anyway, here is the prologue to a story that will be up later this year. After Incognito is done. Enjoy!**

**. . . **

My mother told me not to. But the last time I listened to her was when she told me not to bother Usagi when she and Mamo-chan were married. And it was my idea to begin with. It is not like I can be around Usagi when she is pregnant.

With me.

Nope, that would be strange most definitely. It was also three years ago when I promised she would see me in the thirtieth century. As far as I know, the thirtieth century will not begin for another... it will not begin for a long time.

There is the whole the world needs to go into a deep sleep and Usagi's Silver Crystal awakens the earth a few hundred years thing, after all.

And I don't want to wait a few hundred years to see them. I know it will not matter because technically Usagi and Mamo-chan are here with me now. But nobody calls them that. Daddy hardly calls her Usako anymore. Only "His Serenity". And Mommy only ever calls daddy "Endy". Blech.

By the time I would be able to see them, they would be evolving into the people who continue to raise me. I do not want to see them in this state.

I want Usako and Mamo-chan. just, not quite.

When I was scared of the dark, Daddy always told me stories. Well ,there were the stories about the legendary senshi. Then there were the ones about a young couple who constantly bickered. But they were not a couple just yet. It is the story of the legendary Sailor Moon and her lover Tuxedo Mask while they were in civilian form.

The secret was out when I found out the identities of these supposedly fictional people the first time I went to the past.

And to tell the truth, the way my parents fell in love kind of sucks.

Both secretly in love and did not admit it until they were at the hands of death, practically. Arguing to hide their feeling. Bakas, they were.

But this is where I stop listening to my mother and Luna. And Pluto.

Even if Usagi and Mamo-Chan cannot remember me, I still want to see them. Better yet, I can make their block head selves fall in love. In a completely better, more romantic, way.

Their goodbyes will not be hate filled gaits.

Just adieus.

**. . .**

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the Review Box!  
**

**This story will be set in a slightly AU anime-verse. **


	23. Adieu

**Adieu**

**A/N: I couldn't resist! I love the word of the week! And also-Not a Crybaby and Incognito will be updated on Thursday. I register for school tomorrow! Excited for both days! **

**WARNING: Set Begining of Season Two! Just FYI. :D**

**. . . **

I cannot really say anything that can make Miss Sailor Moon not miss whoever it is she misses when she first saw my face. Ever since then it has been smiles when she has seen me. But I know what she is feeling. I think.

There is most definitely no doubt I am not the person I say I am.

Looking at the blond senshi makes me recall something. A blank memory. But my identity is far more than what I know. That I can tell.

But I will continue to save Sailor Moon. She needs my help. And I need her. She is the missing piece to my identity. So I will remain her protector along with the other senshi. This way maybe little by little I can regain this identity I had before.

'Tuxedo Mask' she called me.

Who is that man? Is he me? Am I him? Only time will tell but until then I will fight. fight against the ugliness that has currently settled in the Juuban area. Sailor Moon's beauty is the only thing that can stop it.

And for now, I am the Moonlight Knight.

I can only hope I can determine who I am before something terrible occurs. Until then, I will remain one with Chiba Mamoru. The one who wants to protect Sailor Moon. Whatever his reasons.

Until then, I will continue to bid Sailor Moon farewell. I cannot stay with her forever. Only hope I make it to a battle in time. And so far, I have.

Until then, Adieu, Sailor Moon.

Until Then, Adieu.

**. . .**

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the review box! **


	24. A Bit Amorously

**A Bit Amorously**

**A/N: Some of these weekly words. Are just amazing. Thank goodness for random word generators! Hahaha! Anyway, here's a sweet one with a slightly cliched storyline. But hey! It's all fun!**

**I actually do write down the ideas you guys give me, by the way. And I will use them. Eventually. So keep 'em coming!**

**. . .**

It is a quarter past three when the arcade doors open and cause the bells to ring out. The ebony haired man looks back to spot a blonde walking-no waltzing into the arcade.

He turns with a broad smile to face the girl. Mamoru has been waiting for Usagi for the past hour. She was only released from school about ten minutes prior but the sight of her and the knowledge of their plan was well worth the time he spent. "What's up Odango?"

Usagi's eyebrow arches as she looks toward the upperclassman. A quick glance at her watch told her things were not going to start for another five minutes. But regardless, he is definitely one of the reasons she still frequents the arcade. Well, him and the fact all her friends adore flirting with Motoki.

"None of your business, baka."

Over the past few months Mamoru and Usagi have toned down their full-blown fighting and it has evolved into flirtatious bickering. It is now a game between the patrons of the arcade to see when the two will start to date. The most popular option as a matter of fact is this day. Exactly one year after they first met.

Regardless of how much people tried to keep the game a secret, Mamoru and Usagi know.

Motoki slipped up a few days ago.

Me moves to sit next to Mamoru knowing her friends would not be there for a few minutes. And they need to be ready to start their plan. The show needs to be perfect.

"Aw, don't say that, Odango. You can admit you failed another test. I already know." Mamoru faces the girl beside him. his words are still teasing. But his eyes ask if she's ready to play. And of course she is.

The players will be here any minute.

Usagi purses her lips. "I didn't fail-I didn't even take a test today! So, HA!" In a matter of moments the arcade's game will be worthless.

And the duo would never have to hide again.

The bells chime, signaling the opening of the doors.

_Showtime._

"Hey girls!" Usagi turns away from the ebony haired man to face her four friends. She waves them over as her eyes scan the rest of the arcade. _Now where's Motoki._ Ironically he saw the girls come in and walked up to meet with them.

The group look at each other nervously. Today is the day of fate. Ami has been out of the running for about six months now and everybody expects money from her today if they duo does in fact start to date today. Everybody in the arcade seems to freeze. "Hey, Usagi-chan. What's up? Why are you with Mamoru-san? I thought you hated him."

Rei's words come first and the rest of the group nods in agreement. They wait anxiously for something. An announcement of sudden desires toward one another. Announcement that something has changed.

Usagi looks back at Mamoru and he nods at her. They know what is going to happen. Their friends are watching them like dogs and the show has already begun. There is no backing out now. The upperclassman grabs the blonde's hand and turns back. "We have something to say."

A pin could have been heard if it dropped. Everybody is watching and Usagi's cheeks burn. She quickly squeezes the man's hand and gives Rei a bright smile. "W-well, as it turns out-Mamoru and I are dating."

The arcade erupts in cheers and they turn to Ami. "Pay up!" Makoto announces.

But Mamoru holds his hand up. "But we're not done." People freeze again.

Mamoru turns and gives Usagi a quick kiss on the lips, just barely brushing them together. "We've been going out for the past six months." He smiles. "Happy sixth month anniversary, Usako."

"Happy Six Month, Mamo-chan!" She giggles and wraps both hands around his neck.

The patrons remain silent. Nobody was expecting that. Nobody but Ami. "I win! All of _you_ pay up, thank you very much!"

**. . .**

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the Review Box! *smiles giddily***


End file.
